This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Benzodiazepines (BZs) are prescribed widely as anxiolytics, hypnotics, muscle relaxants, and anticonvulsants. Although BZs are considered to be among the safest prescription drugs in modern medicine, their utility is constrained by a number of side effects, including unwanted sedation, impaired motor performance, and the liability for addiction. This project seeks to identify the GABA(A) receptor subtype mechanisms underlying the clinically beneficial vs. unwanted side effects of BZ-type drugs.